


Of T-shirts and Glasses

by JustLindsay



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired on tumblr, and motherbearof03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLindsay/pseuds/JustLindsay
Summary: A Barson drabble about clothes sharing and glasses wearing.





	Of T-shirts and Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif set on tumblr, and motherbear's HC. ( https://r-o-s-e-h-i-p-s.tumblr.com/post/179651522841/motherbearof03-benson-pope-olivia-benson-gets )

Liv shifts the hangers in the closet back and forth, in a desperate search for a suitable work top. As of late it has become difficult to navigate through her closet however, Rafael's clothes seeming to have taken over. It's been three weeks since he moved in with Olivia and Noah and it has been wonderful for the growth of the family and the relationship between Liv and Rafa.

At this moment Olivia isn't reveling in the delight of it all though, she is cursing her partner for the extensive wardrobe he came here with.

Giving up on looking through their closet Olivia moves onto the drawers of the dresser. This task isn't much easier. She groans loudly before laying her head on the top of the dresser trying to suppress the urge to bang it there over and over.

With a mighty breath Liv pushes herself upright and calls out to Rafael who is in the adjoining bathroom, "we need to do something about all our things my love. I can't find anything to wear for work."

Her tone, which had started stern, has morphed into a childlike pout. Rafa appears in the doorway of the bathroom with trousers hanging open at his hips and no shirt on, he takes in the sight of Olivia flopping back onto the mattress in pants and a bra and little else.

Rafael has always found Olivia to be attractive but there is something special about seeing her in these very domestic moments. He cherishes each one, "okay sweetheart, if you make it home at a reasonable hour why don't we move our stuff around and I can try to downsize somewhat?" While speaking Rafa has buttoned and secured his pants and now moves to slip hs plain white tee over his head.

Propping herself on her elbows Liv casts her eyes over Rafael while he dresses. While normally she prefers seeing him undress Liv is very appreciative of this moment of Rafael putting himself together for the day ahead. When Raf brings his arms up to pull his shirt on Liv has her own idea.

"Gimme that," Liv hadn't meant to make a demand like that, but what's done is done.

A shirt hanging only at his neck Rafael throws a shocked glace to Olivia once she commands him to hand over his shirt, almost literally off his back. Confused and unsure Rafa pulls it from his body to toss over to Liv.

She catches it easily and tugs it over her head in one swift motion. When her head pulls through the top Olivia smiles cutely at Rafa who still seems baffled by what is transpiring.

Shrugging Liv merely says, "I needed a shirt and this matches."

Now a frown mars both Rafa's mouth and brow, "but I was gonna wear that."

Standing again Liv waves him off, "you have more just grab another one." She barely regards him as she finishes dressing with socks and various accessories being put on.

Now it is Rafael who is pouting, "why couldn't you have gotten a different one then?" His words leave his mouth as a grumble and he is shuffling over to the dresser so he can find another undershirt.

Laughing on her way toward the apartment proper Olivia tells him, "I like this one, it will smell like you, and you seem to have some sort of system to easily navigate through everything so it'll be easier for you."

More grumbles emit from Rafa's mouth but he continues on dressing and meets back up with Olivia in the kitchen where there is freshly brewed coffee. She is reading a news story on her phone as she sips from her mug, her glasses perched over the bridge of her nose.

Detouring from the siren call of coffee Rafael goes instead to wrap his arms around Liv, "you are incredibly sexy in my clothes and your glasses, I'm already looking forward to taking them off of you later today."

Leaning in Rafa kisses Liv in a series of light caresses, drinking in the hint of coffee from her mouth. Olivia eagerly participates in their mini make-out session.

"If that isn't incentive to blow through some paperwork I don't know what is," Liv chuckles and steals one last kiss before they hear Noah approaching and decide to spare Noah the visual.

The family of three finish their morning routine with a well practiced ease that has come so easily to them all in just three weeks only to go their separate ways for the time-being.

It is 12 long hours later before Rafael fulfills his fantasy of taking off both Liv's incredibly sexy glasses as well as his t-shirt. Once removed Rafa proceeds with his ravishment of her. Liv finds it difficult to maintain her anger with him for distracting them from organizing their clothes, it's hard when she is entirely blissed out.

Even harder when a heavy sleep claims her, one so sound she barely moves thanks to Rafael's unerring efforts for her pleasure. Maybe he will just have to keep sharing until they sort themselves out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that came out okay I wrote it in like under a half-hour and I'm not generally the best at drabbles like this.
> 
> x


End file.
